The Hidden Valley
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: The Hidden Valley of Sound has been safe for 400 years since Hokage Howard Akashi Moon was locked away in the Sarcophagus of time, now he's been realeased and an unsuspecting teenager is destined to fight him, however Vince Noir isn't all that keen.
1. Introduction, the Hidden Valley

**A/N: I have a block on Demon Child and To Be Accused, so I'm going to write this as a filler until I get rid of my block, hopefully it shouldn't be too long and wont be a long term project either as I'm hoping to update daily. **

**Anyone who's not keen on reading anything AU then avert your eyes and click 'back' I don't want any people to have a go at me for this.  
My knowledge of Japan and ancient Japan is really vague so I've been on Google and seen what I can dig up there so if anything seems inaccurate then at least I've tried, and I'm sorry.  
Some of my knowledge for this does come from, or I've based it(very loosly) around Naruto, so if you read it and it seems familiar them that's why.**

**  
(Hokage is pronounced; ho-kah gay, and again is somthing from Naruto - I don't know if Hokages exist really though, like I said it's hard and my knowledge is limited)  
**

**Disclaimers: The Mighty Boosh and all affiliated characters belong to Julian Barratt, Noel Fielding, BB3 and baby cow productions.  
Naruto is written and illustrated by ****Masashi Kishimoto****, not me.**

**And so after that huge Authors note, we begin.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**The hidden Valley of sound.**

The Hidden Valley of Sound, waved goodbye to the sun as it disappeared behind the hills sending the peaceful oriental village into darkness. The birds settled in their nests, the pandas began their nights rest after a full day of eating bamboo and the folk from the village all over put their children to bed and prepared themselves for training, sleep or work. The wind howled, through the trees that stood around Hirosaki castle, the tall structure that towered the village below offering a sense of protection to the village; however inside the castle all hell was breaking loose. The walls of the castle shook, and the innocent people inhabiting it were trapped, priceless vases flew across the rooms, the frames holding pictures fell to the floor, cracking – The Hokage was furious.

Hokage Howard (Akashi) Moon had looked after the village since his father had died when he was sixteen, leaving him in complete power of the village but he was always destined to go power mad, he wanted more. He wanted to be able to crush troops from opposing valleys under his fingers making them into piles of dust, he wanted to be able to command anyone with a click of a finger, and he wanted it so much it eventually made him crazy. He continued to throw vase after vase at the guards who where approaching him, shouting abuse, screaming. But he was to be stopped, he had to. Soldiers ran all around the aggravated Hokage, all armed and protected with swords and shields and their own sense of spatial awareness and their martial art skills, they all lunged forwards, some brandishing their swords, some attempting to knock Hokage Howard down with their shields and others where attempting to fight the Hokage, like a real soldier should. The battle between the raging Hokage and the determined soldiers lasted all night, and by morning the last soldier standing had managed to knock the Hokage cold and encased him in a time sarcophagus, freezing him and his rage until he was destined to be re-awoken.

* * *

**Again, apologies for shortness.  
Should I abandon this idea? or keep goin'?**


	2. Naboo's Noodles

**A/N: Apologies for not updating last night, I was ill and not in the writing mood, but I've written for you tonight! And it's longer than before! Yay.**

**I've written Naboo in this as an elderly man, but he will change, all in good time – I just didn't want people complaining.**

**Pronunciations:  
Konnahamaru – Kona–hama-roo  
Akiyama – Aki-amah  
Sensei – Sen-say  
Harajuku – Hara-joo-koo which is a Japanese fashion trend, kind of like today's, Goth, trendy electro kid you know? I don't like labels but that's essentially what a Harajuku is.  
So enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter two  
Naboo's Noodles  
**

Converse pounded down the dusty Japanese village road, kicking a brown cloud behind them, killing all the bugs that got in their way and tripping over the occasional stone slowing the owner of the shoes down.  
Vince Noir was in a hurry; he'd woken up late and was worried about not getting to Naboo's Noodles in time, in fear that the owner would be worried about the child, He raced around a corner and collided with a woman on her mobile, who just tutted at him as he got up and apologised, Vince just carried on running and rounded his last corner arriving at the run down shop.

"Good afternoon, young Vincent-Kun."

"Alright Naboo, hey how many times have I told you! It's Vince, just Vince" He chuckled.

"Fine then, the usual?"

"Yes please!" Vince said nodding happily.

Naboo was an elderly man, who worked all day everyday and his run down noodle shop, selling about 10 bowls of Ramen noodles to customers everyday – these customers not being Vince who made up most of Naboo's profit as he downed bowl after bowl of Naboo's infamous Beef and Egg ramen.

"And where did you get your fine outfit from today?" Naboo asked the 16 year old boy, gesturing to his black jeans, converse and silver sequined jumper.

"Import from Tokyo, my friend Konnahamaru got me it, brilliant!" Vince exclaimed, standing up and showing his new outfit off, declaring that it was what all the Harajuku kids were wearing.

Vince hadn't always lived in Japan, as he was born in London but two years into his life he and his parents moved over to start a new life in the Hidden Valley of sound, although his father was soon offered a promotion in Tokyo and moved away leaving just him and his mother to share an apartment.

"Ah, Konnahamaru I haven't seen him in ages, how is he?"

"Great, he told me how he loves living in the capital. Sometimes I wish I could move away from here and go there! It sounds so much better." Vince whined, as he was given his bowl and started attacking the noodles and soup with his chopsticks.

"I don't see why you should, this village is lovely, so many historical facts and legend says that something will happen on the full moon." Naboo said washing up some bowls.

"Yeah, Sensei said something about that the other day, but I wasn't really listening."

"You must always listen to your sensei! He is your guidance, your teacher and he knows best."

"But Sensei Akiyama hates me."

"Only because you don't listen to him, seriously young Vince-kun you should start paying attention in classes, you'll learn a lot."

"but – "

"No. Now you eat your Ramen and don't even think about skipping out."


End file.
